Mafia Vs Flappy Bird!
by Izayacchi
Summary: Short! One Shots about how Vongola & Co finds out about Flappy Bird and how they react to it! Rated M just to be save because ...the Varia..and a few others swearing! Its about 5YL and Tsuna is the Boss! Sorry for any mistakes...english is not my first language.
1. Yamamoto & Gokudera

**Soo hello! This is my first English fanfiction and also my first multi-chapter story XD **

**I'm not sure if all of the chapters are going to be this short (I hope not x.x)**

**Aaaand I hope the characters are not too OC D: **

**Disclamer: I dont own Katekyou Hitman Reborn or Flappy Bird. **

* * *

One day, it was a Holiday in the Vongola Mansion, no Missions and no Work. Gokudera Hayato was sitting in the dinning room and was raging around like usually...I mean more than usually. When Yamamoto Takeshi found him, while he was screaming at his Phone, and was wondering what was up with this situation. So he aproached Gokudera and asked him~

"Nee, Gokudera~ What are you doing here? Haha"

"Gyah! Shut up Baseball Baka! I lost because of you !"

"Ha? Really? What are you playing?"

"Tch...Its a game called 'Flappy Bird' you have to tap on the fucking screen and score as much points as possible. But this shitty Bird has some suicide issues!"

"Or you are just bad at the game :D "

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU FUCKING IDIOT OF AN BASEBALL FREAK!?"

"Let me try too! "

"Tch! No Way! You have your own Phone!"

"Ma~ Ma~ Ok just wait and watch~"

~ten minutes later~

"Nee~ Gokudera...This Bird is...suicidal..."

"Told ya! Or maybe you're just too bad at the game."

"I'm not bad! My highscore is 9 already and I just started playing! What is yours?"

"...13 and I started yesterday..."

"...Who told you to play it?"

"...That Bastard Byakuran...He challenged me!"

"That means...Byakuran told ya to play...a game with a suicidal bird...why? haha"

"Because he thinks if I get 200 points, i'll be the best right hand man ever for Juudaime!"

"Right, Right! I bet I'm still better than you!"

"No! Never! I'll get those 200 points till the end of the week! I know I'll be able to do it!"

"Fine, lets make a bet! haha"

"...Tell me more.."

"The looser has to... do everything the winner wants! For a whole day! :D how about it?"

"Fine! But only because I know I'll win!"

And so the week ended...with one exploded Phone...and the other one was sliced up into pieces by a katana...Oh and by the way, three rooms were damaged and one completely destroyed~

* * *

Izayacchi: So this was the first one :D ( i hope it was ok qwq ? ) 8059 ;3 haha no not really just Yamamoto and Gokudera, sadly _no_ yaoi planned QwQ

**Reborn**: Shut up or I'll shoot you! Next are Ryouhei and Lambo.

Izayacchi: What!? Why do you decide something like that!?

**Reborn**: Because I can. *smirk*

Izayacchi: *sigh* Fine...next chapter Ryouhei and Lambo..

**Reborn**: Please R&R ! Or I'll shoot you too! _Ciao Ciao~_


	2. Lambo & Ryouhei

The now 10 years old Lambo Bovino was running into the Training room with a big smile on his face. Just a few minutes ago he was spying on Ahodera and Yamamoto, they were talking about a new game! New games were always a great thing! He wanted to play it too~ But Tsuna nii told that Shoichi guy to lock the app store on Lambo samas Phone! Such a meani! Now he needed someone who new the right security number! Once he tried to type in any random number to unlock it! But somehow the Phone went black! Lambo sama couldn't use it for a week! But what a luck, he knows that the other guardians knew the security number! Because Hibari & Mukuro were creepy as hell and Yamamoto & Gokudera would never tell him, he ran straight to Ryouhei! He was the only one he could think of, who would maybe tell him! Now he entered the Training room and glomped a boxing Ryouhei Sasagawa~

"Ryouheiiiiii ! *big puppy eyes and near tears* "

"OH LAMBO! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EXTREMEE!?"

"Ugh too loud...I mean..PLEASE could you tell me the security number of my app store!?"

"EXTREEMEE! NO!"

"WHYYY!?"

"Because Sawada told me to NOT TELL YOU!"

"THATS MEAN! Why only me!?"

"...REALLY!? You dont remember what you did when that security number never existed!?"

"..NO.."

"YOU DOWNLOADED PORN TO THE EXTREME! AND THATS NO GOOD! And you bought nearly every app which looked like candy!"

"Lambo sama...already said sorry! I need iiiit nowww!"

"WHY!? "

"Because Ahodera and Baseball Idiot are playing a game and I want too!"

"THEY ARE PLAYING A GAME!? WHICH ONE?"

"Hmmm...Something like fluppy Birdyyyy~"

"FLUPPY BIRDYYY!? WAIT, you mean FLAPPY BIRD?"

"HAI! FLAPPY BIRDY!"

"I HEARD OF IT! IT IS EXTREEEEMEEE!"

"Yes! Now give me the number! I WANNA PLAY!"

"ME TOO! AND I WONT TELL YOU! GIVE ME THAT PHONE!"

"YOU ARE MEAN!"

"IM NOT! IM JUST OBEYING SAWADAS ORDERS! BUT BE HAPPY, I'LL DOWNLOAD IT FOR YOU! "

"FINE QWQ BUT I STILL WANT TO KNOW THAT NUMBER!"

"NO WAY! AND HERE YOU GO TO THE EXTREME!"

"THANKS RYOUHEI ONII SAN! "

"LETS SEE WHO'S BETTER!"

"GYAHAHAAHA LAMBO SAMA WILL WIN!"

"WHY THE *BEEEP* DID THAT BIRD DIE!?"

"I DONT KNOW! WHY DID MY BIRD HIT THAT GREEN THING!?"

"TAP TAP TAP! IM TAPPING TO THE EXTREEEMEE! BUT IT STILL DIED! "

"NANI!? IT HIT THAT GREENY THINGY AGAIN!"

"WHAT IST THIS!? IT DIES! IT DIES ALL THE TIMEE!"

"KEEP CALM! MUST KEEP CALM! ...MAMAAAAA"

"MY BIRD DIES TO THE EXTREME! "

And so...these two also found out about Flappy Bird...and the poor...poor...Phones...Lambo destroyed his Phone when he started crying and all the electricity set it on fire...Ryouhei...was tapping so hard, the display brocke and had a hole in the end...

* * *

Izayacchi: I had fun writing this XD CAPS LOCK RULES XD haha

**Reborn**: See~ I'm always right.

Izayacchi: yea yeah we all know that. But the next one I'll choose! :3

*_puff_*

**Chrome**: huh...Reborn san..Izaya chan..Why am I here?

**Reborn**: You choose the people for the next chapter.

Izayacchi: WHAT!? *cries*

**Chrome**: Me? But Izaya chan wants to...*looks cute and adorable*

Izayacchi: I...Can't...Resist...Toooo...Cute...gyyaaa! Fine choose! *hugs Chrome*

**Chrome**: Thank you! I'll choose..Mukuro sama!

Izayacchi: ...i knew it...

**Chrome**: wait I'm not done yet. And Dino san, Hibari san and Myself. If you dont mind? Please?

Izayacchi: EVERYTHING for my adorable Chrome chan! :D

**Reborn**: You have it, its those four next time~ Ciao Ciao~

**Chrome**: oh and please Review!


	3. Dino, Hibari, Chrome & Mukuro

**Disclamer: I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn or Flappy Bird.**

* * *

It was a late afternoon in Italy and four people were sitting in an restaurant, in the garden of the restaurant to be exact. The way they came together was a little bit akward...and somehow funny.

Chrome Dokuro chan had a date with Hibari Kyoya, more like a 'lets chat about work and that paperwork we have to finish together 'till tomorrow' date.

But somehow..Rokudo Mukuro found out his adorable Chrome chan, is going alone on a date with that Hibari Bastard! (And yes he thinks its an romatic date, and no he doesnt listen when others tell him its not.)

And he could not allow him to touch her ! So he stalked them and suddenly showed up infront of them, to disturb their date.

The fourth person was Dino Cavallone, he had a meeting with Tsuna and wanted to go eat afterwards. But ended up with saving Chrome from a furious Hibari, while she tried to calm Mukuro.

They finally sat down, Dino Babysitting Hibari and Chrome Babysitting Mukuro.

-after half an hour working and glaring-

"Finished! So it wasn't that hard, was it~?" - Chrome said while streching

"Hn...can I bite that herbivore to death..now?" - Hibari was anoyed and wanted to kill Mukuro

"Kufufufu~ " - The Pineapple head smirked an already had his trident in his hands

"No! Stop ist. Tsuna is already swimming in work, please dont make him try to commit suicide!" - Dino told them sweatdropping

Chrome thought while their argument went on, than she clapped her hands together and smiled at the three Mafiosi infront of her.

"How about we solve this problem in another way~" - she smirked

"Tell me about your idea, Chrome chan~" Dino grinned

"There is this new game, it's called Flappy Bird! Fran chan told me about...ehm..yeah..so how about you two, try to beat each other in this game, instead of distroying half of the town?"

They stared at her...stared...staaaared...frowned...and smirked. - jepp she got them where she wanted them~

-After ten minutes they started to play-

"Herbivore..."

"Kufufu~ ..."

"..Wao..what is this?.."

"Kuahahaha, that Bird looks like your pet! Look~ Now its dead~ Fufufu"

"Hn..Pineapple head shut up..."

"Nee~ Kawaii Chrome chan~ Why is this Bird flying always against this green things from Super Mario?"

"Gr...I..am going..to bite it...to death!"

"Dont worry skylark, it's killig itself without your help."

"..Kamikorosu..."

"Oya, oya~ I reached 15"

"hn...10..grr"

"I am..starting to hate this game..."

"hn..16"

"Oya..lets stop"

"um..."

"Just one time and we'll stop..."

"Hn..or..not"

"I..am dying"

"Too..."

"Grrr...don't die fucking Bird!"

"Bird...Don't let that green thing bite you to death..."

"DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"KAMIKOROSU!"

-meanwhile-

"Chrome chan...you just played ten rounds and..."

"I now..."

"Why!?"

"...because...i reached my highscore and died?"

"Thats an excuse!?"

"Hai...Boss will kill me.."

"I am not sure if I should tell you he wont kill you...because I don't want to lie to you..."

***BAAAAAMMMMMM***

"Mukuro sama!"

"Kyoyaaa!"

So...If you guessed that Hibari and Mukuro destroyed the Restaurant...you were totally right! Tonfas and Hell met the Phones and poor innocent people...Even Dino and Chrome couldn't stop them from their rage!

And if you asking yourself what the heck has the innocent, poor, shy, etc. Chrome done...the anwear ist : Her Phone was stuck on the table now...a small trident was pierced through it...

Oh and Fran can aprove: An angry Chrome, is a scary and dangerous Chrome!

* * *

Izayacchi: GOMENEEE! I WANTED TO UPLOAD FAST! BUT I JUST WROTE THIS CHAPTER!? WAAA

(Ps. And I have finished the next chapter a LONG time ago D: I FAIL AT LIFE D:!)

**Reborn**: *shoots at me* Baka! I already know you failed at life, -a log time ago-

Izayacchi: Hai..Reborn san...*cries*

**Reborn**: Now stop being Dame and tell them what the next chapter is about.

Izayacchi: Ehm..Yes! So here we go~ The next chapter is about the girls :D

**Reborn**: No more information, read it!

Izayacchi: And review! Please, I love reviews and **Lotus1st** made me really happy with reviewing first :D ! Thank youu!

**Reborn**: So if you want to make this idiot cry, review. _Ciao, Ciao~_


	4. Kyoko, Haru & Bianchi

**Disclamer: I still don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn or Flappy Bird. QwQ**

* * *

It was a wonderful and sunny morning, when the girls woke up and remembered that they were in Italy and not in Japan anymore. Yesterday morning they arrived and suprised the boys with their visit.

Kyoko and Haru knew everything, but were still shocked when they arrived at the big mansion and heared they couldnt see Tsuna at all, because he was too busy. But Reborn kun promised them, they're going to meet him soon enough.

They would stay for two weeks before returning back home. So they would surely find time to meet Tsuna! But until that time comes, they would have to enjoy their first time in Italy! Yuuni chan told them by Phone that she'll meet them today!

Both were happy to see the young girl again! Even Bianchi managed to find a break from work today only Chrome and I Pin couldnt make it. I Pin had classes with Lambo in a Private School in town.

And Chrome chan had business with the Shimon Family to clear, but said the two of them would join them another time. So they finished dressing up and met Bianchi in the dining room, toghether they went to a caffee in town, where they would meet yuuni chan.

Yuuni was a little late but when she saw them, she ran to them smiling and happy to see old friends again, after such a long time! They ordered cake and started to chat, when suddendly a strange topic came to word. Flappy Bird!

"And so, Byakuran san told a few people to play that game, even I started to play it...its kind of...I dont like it."

"Hagi!? Is it that dangerous, desu?"

"Haha no, its not dengerous, Haru chan, but you get angry and annoyed after a short while playing! And sometimes you can't stop playing, because you think 'next time I'll make it!' and it makes you agressive..."

"Huh, so the game itself is simple but you can't win, right Yuuni chan?"

"Yes, Kyoko chan! I'm thinking about to forbid them to play that game! They destroyed too many Phones...Ganma just can't accpet that Byakuran san is so much better than him..."

"Haru wants to know how this game looks like! You made Haru curious! We are girls its not like we would detroy our Phones, right Kyouko chan?"

"Yes! Lets do it Haru chan, lets play that game! *giggles* Maybe we're even better than the boys~"

"Hey, I want to try too, yesterday evening I heard Hayato screaming about it in the dinning room."

"Hagi!? Bianchi san too~? Thats great!"

"And here I thought I could warn you not to play it...but fine, I'll show you how to get it and you play it later when I'm not near you, Okey?"

"Fine, we'll listen Yuuni chan! Thank you, desu~!"

*after eating cake, drinking coffee and chatting for hours the girls seperated, Yuuni met with Ganma san and Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi went back to the Vongola mansion*

"Haru - ? "

"Kyoko - ?"

""Want to play that game?""

"Hahahaha, yes Haru chan haha"

"haha, Kyoko chan, that was funny desu~"

"Lets see, Yuuni said we only have to open the game and play, she downloaded it for us before and told us how it works. I think thats no problem, right?"

"Hai, Bianchi san~"

"Hai, Bianchi san!"

-they sat down on the couch in the main livingroom and took their Phones out-

"Lets start!" -they cheered and started playing Flappy Bird!

-half an hour later-

"Hagi! Kyoko chan! I didnt know you could swear like this!"

"Gomene, Haru chan! But that Bird is evil!"

"Girls...you do realize that we destroyed the table ..right?"

"Hagi?!"

"What!?"

The table was broken in half, they had no idea how the fuck they managed to do this! But even some of Bianchis cake was stuck in between the broken parts of the table...

Sure the girls werent as violent as the boys, but their curses and swearings could challenge the Varias...Oh and only Bianchis phone was painfuly killed..because she got angry and threw it in her poison cooking...poor phone.

* * *

Izayacchi: Tataaaaa~ Kyoko chan, Haru chan, Bianchi san and a little bit of Yuuni chan ^-^ (I know, there are many ways to write her name...Yuuni, Yuni, Uni..XD i used Yuuni :3)

**Reborn**: What have you done to those innocent girls!?

Izayacchi: They are not innocent anymore!

**Reborn**: ...Why...What have you done to them!? *_points gun at me_*

Izayacchi: W..wait! Nothing! We had ... some emberassing talk in class ! Oh and your Tsuna too isn't as innocent, as he looks like! Hmpf!

**Reborn**: ...Ok..Thats the first time I dont want to know...and at most, I dont want to know HOW YOU know about it...creepy Dame Bastard.. *_facepalm_*

Izayacchi: Hai, Hai~ So back to the reader -whom i hopefully not annoying with my duscussions with Reborn san?-

**Reborn**: hai, thanks for reading, this idiots, crappy writting.

Izayacchi: Ugh...my native language is NOT English..its not my fault *_cries_*

**Reborn**: Shut it, next ones are...Shimon..or..the Varia.

Izayacchi: One of them..the one I finish sooner! :D

**Reborn**: Review! And _Ciao, Ciao~_


End file.
